brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO MOTEL
The LEGO MOTEL series is a series of brickfilms created by Ramsay Essa, which began back in . The series is a dynamic duo-type series, and it is often more plot-heavy, as it's known for being somewhat poorly animated. It is also known for being very off color, and viewer discretion is advised. The series mainly focuses on Jedi knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, and their friends, Indiana Jones, Batman, and Druggy, but many other characters and themes are mixed together in the series. It has been well received by fans, and has been given mostly good reviews.LEGO MOTEL Season 1 Review on BrickflickersLEGO MOTEL: 23 review on Imgrum It is one of the longest-running brick film series, having been running for 9 years . History The series centers around a motel, which many different characters from many different LEGO themes inhabit, but the series mostly follows Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Indiana Jones, and Druggy, and occasionally, the Avengers, Marty McFly and Doc Brown, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Superman, Joker, Yoda, Henry Jones Sr., and many others. It began in 2009, and season 1 ran for five episodes, and big changes were made by season 2, such as the character designs for Mace and Obi-Wan. In season 1, the classic minifigures of the characters were used, but in season 2, Obi-Wan's torso was changed, as well as Mace's entire minifigure. Mace's figure originally had the grey torso from his minifigure, but this was changed to the new version by season 2, and it became the regular version for the rest of the series, as well as Obi-Wan's new torso. Season 2 ran for ten episodes. During season 3, which ran for five episodes, Ramsay began making tie-in videos to ''LEGO MOTEL, such as Gandalf Goes to Hogwartz, which was a continuation from LEGO MOTEL 17, but the majority of the tie-in films were a short series he did, in which Mace and Obi-Wan would sit on their couch in their motel room, and review a new movie. There were three episodes of this, in which the characters reviewed Deadpool, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, ''and ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Once season 3 was complete, Ramsay took two years to begin season 4, and once he released the first three episodes of the new season, he stated that he was going to return the series to its roots, and make the episodes shorter, with less complicated plots, fewer sets, and more jokes, so as to cut down the production time for new episodes. Films ''Season 1 ''LEGO MOTEL 1: Pilot Mace Windu threatens to kick Obi-Wan Kenobi out of the motel room they share if he doesn't start paying his rent, and the pair run into Batman and Robin. Later, Mace lets Indiana Jones and Short Round hide in their bathroom from the police. Later, Obi-Wan lets the Joker stay with him and Mace as their new roommate, but trouble starts when Joker rubs make-up all over Indy's face during the night. Obi-Wan tries to keep things quiet from Mace, who'll kick Joker out, but Batman and Robin show up and find Joker, and Batman pushes the clown out of a window, killing him. LEGO MOTEL 2: Frustrated Friday Bored on a Friday night, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Indy decide to go to the movies, but end up getting into many hijinks while waiting in a very long line at the theatre. LEGO MOTEL 3: How the Gang Got Arrested Having been put under house arrest after he tried to sell drugs to a policeman, Yoda sends Mace, Obi-Wan, Indy, and Druggy to pick up an order of drugs for him, but they're caught by the police and arrested. Meanwhile, Joker kidnaps Short Round. LEGO MOTEL 4: Online Activities While surfing the internet, Obi-Wan accidentally stumbles upon an adult video, and, horrified, he shows Mace, and the two turn it off and vow never to let anyone know about it. Indy shows up with Short Round, and tells them how he learned about the good salaries that people who make adult videos get. Needing a job, Obi-Wan begins making adult videos about himself, which turn out to be quite popular. LEGO MOTEL 5: Asswipes Inc. Obi-Wan gets a job at the new diaper business in town, Asswipes Inc. It's run by Mayor Palpatine, and Obi-Wan likes working there, until Palpatine lays off a ton of workers, including him. Obi-Wan and Indy visit Palpatine, who gives Obi-Wan his job back. Season 2 LEGO MOTEL 6: Can't Quit For Shit Obi-Wan and Mace discuss the latest ''Batman film, The Dark Knight Rises, and then Indy and Obi-Wan go to Asswipes Inc. so Obi-Wan can quit his job, but Palpatine refuses to let Obi-Wan go. The two head into town, and find Batman, and the Joker, who returns Short Round to Indy after having kidnapped him. ''LEGO MOTEL 7: THE RANCOR EATS PEOPLE Obi-Wan hosts a large party in the motel, much to the frustration of Mace. Druggy shows up with some drugs, and almost everyone at the party gets stoned, except for Superman, who is practically immune because of his powers. Tony Stark wakes up to find that Pepper Potts and his armor are gone, and he rushes to find them. The others help him look, and they find Pepper, near a rancor, who eats her. LEGO MOTEL 8: Mace Windu's XLarge Problems Mace and R2-D2 prepare to head to Middle Earth for one of Mace's Jedi missions, when Obi-Wan and Indy show up. Obi-Wan is able to convince Mace to let him come along, and the two set off forMiddle Earth, but run into distractions along the way. They end up stopping for 4 hours so Obi-Wan can get high with Druggy, but Mace and Obi-Wan finally leave and make it to Middle Earth, and they run into Batman, and enlist his help. LEGO MOTEL 9: The Council of Elrond Gets Crashed Mace, Obi-Wan, Batman, and R2-D2 continue their journey through Middle Earth to get to the Council of Elrond, but Obi-Wan stumbles upon the Ring of Power, and the four are caught by the goblin king. Gandalf shows up and frees them, and they fight their way out. They eventually arrive at the Council, and Ob-Wan shows the ring to all of them. They agree that it must be destroyed, and so they put together a group to carry the ring to Mordor. Several stormtroopers arrive with Boba Feet to take the ring, but Gandalf and Elrond easily kill them. A dragon flies by and seemingly kills Gandalf, and everyone else sets out for Mordor. LEGO MOTEL 10: War of the Ring The fellowship are trying to decide which way to take to get to Mordor, when they're attacked by a group of Orcs. The Orcs are defeated, but Boromir dies, and Obi-Wan chases R2-D2 into Mirkwood Forest, and Mace follows. Obi-Wan, Mace, and R2 camp for the night in the forest, but Gollum finds them and tries to take the ring, and Mace captures him. Meanwhile, the rest of the Fellowship run into Gandalf, who is still alive after all. Mayor Palpatine sends Boba Feet to greet Count Dooku, who he has brought in to lead the Orc army to take the Ring of Power. Elsewhere, Mace and Obi-Wan make Gollum lead them out of the forest, but he escapes, and after several misadventures, Mace and Obi-Wan meet Treebeard, and are able to get out of the forest. The rest of the Fellowship, along with Gandalf, arrive at King Theoden's castle, and they begin fighting the Orcs there. Mace and Obi-Wan arrive with many gathered heroes that Mace called, including the Justice League and Avengers. The battle is easily won, and everyone goes home. Back in their apartment, Obi-Wan realizes that they forgot to actually destroy the ring. LEGO MOTEL 11: Indiana Solo, A Minecraft Adventure A disappointed Indy arrives at Mace and Obi-Wan's apartment, and informs Mace that LEGO has canceled all the Indiana Jones sets. He asks where Obi-Wan is, and Mace tells him that Obi-Wan is playing Minecraft, and that the game sucked him into itself. Indy enters the password and enters the game, and he shoots several zombies. He finds Obi-Wan cutting down a tree, and Obi-Wan explains that he's building a house to hide from the zombies. Indy tells him that he needs to come back into the real world and get back to his life. Indy leaves, and also decides that he's going to make a change in his life, as he's tired of being Indiana Jones. Meanwhile, a large crowd of people arrive at Mace's apartment, and Mace kicks them out, since his girlfriend is coming over. Emmet brown shows up and calls in a favor from Mace, saying that he needs the Jedi's help to save Marty mcFly, who is trapped in the year 1845. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan leaves Minecraft, and he finds Indy, who is now wearing different clothes, and going by the name of Han Solo. LEGO MOTEL 12: Windu Unchained Mace and Doc Brown arrive in the past, and save some townspeople from some bandits, causing them to name Doc as sheriff. He makes Mace his deputy, and they set out to look for Marty. Meanwhile, in the present, Obi-Wan is walking through the street, and he runs into many different heroes. Mace and Doc Brown are captured by some Indians but a group of rangers arrive and kill the Indians. They find Marty, who is one of the rangers, and he tells them that Butch Cavendish, the notorious bandit, is after him after he slept with the bandit's wife. They wait for Butch and his gang to arrive, and they defeat them. In the present, Obi-Wan arrives at his destination, Han's house, and he shows Han a funny cat picture on his own. Han asks why he couldn't have just texted this to him, and Obi-Wan realizes he's right. LEGO MOTEL 13: How the Avengers Stole Krissmiss Mace's cousin, Nick Fury, comes over for the holidays, and hangs out with him, Obi-Wan, Han, and their friends. They discuss how Obi-Wan ruined Mace's movie deal for his western film, ''Windu Unchained, and Nick leaves to meet up with the Avengers. He and the Avengers hatch a plan to rob Mace's apartment after the Christmas party, and they decide to do it. That night, everyone does drugs, and they all get high and pass out. Nick almost robs the place, but Mace wakes up and confesses to Nick how much he really means to him. This makes Nick have second thoughts, but he decides to rob him anyway. He asks Mace where his safe is, and Mace, thinking he's joking, tells him that all his money is in stocks. TBA Other films featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu These films either tie into the LEGO MOTEL episodes, or feature characters from the series, but don't factor into the episode numbering. ''LEGO Gandalf Goes to Hogwarts Continuing from ''LEGO MOTEL 17: Obi's New Job, Gandalf and Radagast help Mace Windu investigate the magic on the new Fast N' Fried chicken, and they encounter the Necromancer. Gandalf's wizarding capability is then called into question, and he is sent to make up for his missed education at Hogwarts. ''The Truth About Star Wars: The Force Awakens Obi-Wan and Mace argue over wether or not ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens is a good movie. ''LEGO DEADPOOL REVIEWS DEADPOOL Dead pool kills Obi-Wan and Mace, who are arguing about his new movie, so he can review the movie instead of them. LEGO Yoda Realizes He's a Puppet Against Mace's advice, Obi-Wan and Indy show Yoda a video revealing the fact that he is actually just a puppet. MARVEL VS DC The Marvel and DC heroes argue whose franchise is better, until they're interrupted by Mace and Obi-Wan, who tell them the truth. MARVEL VILLAINS VS DC VILLAINS LEGO PRANK CALL Loki and the other Marvel villains trick the Joker into coming to the LEGO Motel, where the two groups have a showdown with a surprising ending. The Truth About Star Wars: The Last Jedi Obi-Wan and Mace argue about the new ''Star Wars film, Star Wars: The Last Jedi. References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms where viewer discretion is advised Category:Dynamic duos